


Gift Snippets: Labyrinth and Iron Man/Avengers

by Merfilly



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Labyrinth (1986), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 quick scenes for the fandoms listed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Snippets: Labyrinth and Iron Man/Avengers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel/gifts).



> This was written prior to the news about David Bowie breaking. I am saddened at the loss to his family and the world, and wish this to stand as tribute to him though.

At fifteen, she defied him. Nineteen saw her lashing out at him in her mind, for shaping her the way he had. By twenty-three, she had rejected any idea of a relationship with a man, for none could be as he had been in her memory. 

When she was twenty-seven, she found a white feather on the freshly fallen snow, its glittering pattern only reinforcing her memory of an owl at her window so many nights. She crouched to pick it up — 

— and stood to find herself in the throne room, strangely quiet and empty of life, though the familiar riding crop and necklace hung upon the chair. A heavy cloak of downy feathers had settled on her shoulders, one she knew as well. She walked to the empty throne, gathering up the necklace to place around her throat without hesitation.

Perhaps it was not so much that she had missed him, as she had known her place was here, to rule. And now, she had to find new subjects, as she called a crystal globe to her fingers as easily as he once had.

* * *

Snow was not really a huge part of his California side of life, but in New York, it was a given. Tony stood atop the tower's roof, looking down as the city below tried to live its hustle-and-bustle life against Mother Nature's wishes. It would soon be quieter down there, in some ways, as people chose to heed Her demands. In others, there would be a louder side of life, for people never prepared well for these storms. The wails of sirens could already be heard in the distance, if he listened with the suit's audio.

For this moment, though, Tony could look at the snow beginning to blanket the city, and pretend that it brought the mythical peace found in its white serenity on post cards and travel brochures.


End file.
